


Heavy in Your Arms

by BloodMoonWitch



Series: Black is the Color [2]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, M/M, Nightmares, Other, Psychological Trauma, Very cliché I’m not sorry, and being very cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 13:10:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20082751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodMoonWitch/pseuds/BloodMoonWitch
Summary: So this takes place one of those nights in between the Vulgora incident and ✨the kiss✨ The Apprentice has a nightmare and Muriel comforts them. *Warning* Cliché Alert! *Warning*(Title is also a song by Florence + The Machine because I couldn’t be bothered to think of a name)





	Heavy in Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> This is very short and I wrote it all at once in the middle of the night after I woke up from a really weird dream about drowning and dinosaurs I didn’t even proofread it I’m just throwing it up here

_There was blood on my hands. An animal carcass by my feet. I couldn’t even tell what it was it had been so mangled. Was I shaking? Or was that the wind? I couldn’t feel the wind on my skin, but something was rattling me all the same. _

_I looked up, to a purple and blood red sky, and a spike of fear plunged itself into my heart when I saw the massive cracks forming above me. Darkness seeped from them, and small bat-like creatures began to fly towards me in large swarms. _

_I couldn’t run fast enough to escape them, claws and teeth scratching and bitting at my arm and legs as I tried to fight them off. _

_I screamed out for help, for anybody that might be listening, but the shrieking of whatever was chasing me drowned out my voice. _

_A hand grabbed mine, a real human hand and not some odd creature, and I nearly cried from relief. I was pulled into the earth, surrounded by warmth and comfort if for only a moment before I emerged into a cave. I looked to who was holding my hand, and saw Muriel. Lying on his back. Not moving, not . . . breathing. I cried out his name, shook his shoulders, but nothing worked. The more I touched him, the more blood from my hands spread across his skin. He wouldn’t wake up, he was . . . _

_I screamed, terrifying to even my own ears as the earth shook violently around me._

My throat ached when I woke up, and I closed my eyes again to try and calm my breathing.

The first thing I noticed was that there was actually a hand holding mine, a large, calloused hand that I immediately gripped tighter. I pulled his hand to my face, needing to feel the warmth in it to know that he was alright.

The second thing was how close his body was to mine. He had to have moved over from his place by the dying fire to lie down closer to me. Had my screaming woken him up?

“Are you alright?” he asked, and I opened my eyes to find his staring at our hands, cheeks blushing wildly. “I . . . I tried to wake you but . . .”

“It’s okay, Muriel,” I said, trying to comfort both him and myself, “I’m fine now.”

“Do you want to talk . . . about your dream?” He still wasn’t meeting my gaze, but I could tell he was being genuine. I started rubbing my thumb in circles across the back of his hand, and he cautiously began to copy my movements onto the back of mine.

“I thought nobody really liked to hear about other people’s dreams?” I teased him, enjoying too much the reddening of his face and the small smile on his lips.

“I . . . don’t think I really meant that.” We were quiet for a moment, enjoying the warmth of being so close to each other while I tried to find a place to begin.

“It . . . it was dark, and I was being chased by these creepy little flying creatures . . . but someone saved me. I think . . . I think it was you who pulled me down through the dirt and rock into a safe place, but . . .” I couldn’t continue. I felt my throat closing up at just the thought, my eyes starting to water and bottom lip trembling.

Muriel gripped my hand tightly as his other reached up to comfortingly rest on my shoulder. He didn’t speak, just waited for me to begin again.

“There was blood on my hands and . . . and you were . . . you . . .” I had to close my eyes, I wouldn’t let the tears fall.

“You were dead.”

It took all my strength to say those words, those words I hoped never became a reality. I was surprised when he pulled me to him, tucking my head beneath his and allowing me to use his arm as a pillow while he wrapped his arms around my body. To feel him, to hear his heart beating in his chest, was enough to calm me, and I think he could sense that.

“If you need to . . .” he said, his voice quiet and compassionate, “you . . . I . . . Icanstayherewithyouuntilyoufallasleep.” The words were rushed, but I think I had understood most of them. Even though I couldn’t see his face, I could tell he was blushing again.

“I’d like that very much, Muriel.”


End file.
